Moving ON
by shortyroc
Summary: after book 10--Maggie is dead. The Daughters are alone. How will they continue. How will they know who will take Maggie's place? New discoveries?How will Serena handle the truth about something? 12 reviews to continue
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon or anything. It all belongs to Lynne Ewing.except for the plot.that's my own!  
  
Chapter 1: Remembering  
  
Serena Killingsworth stood on the sand, letting the cold ocean water wash over her feet. It had been one of the worst days of her life. Lately though, it seemed as if her whole life had gone upside down. ***flashback/remembrance***  
  
It had all started about two weeks ago. Serena had been walking along the streets if LA. She had been really upset. She had been thinking of Stanton since she hadn't seen him since two weeks after Jimena's birthday party. The week after Jimena's birthday he had come to her and told her that he had very important business that he had to deal with. She had then seen him four days later at Planet Bang. When she approached him she sensed an aura of tiredness, worry and distress. She could also tell he was trying to hide something. She had tried to go inside his mind, but he gently pushed her out and completely blocked her. That's when she knew that something was wrong.  
  
She said," Stanton, what's wrong? Please don't try to hide anything from me. I promise if it is something bad we can deal with it together, please?"  
  
He said," Serena, there is a lot going on right now. There's a lot I have to deal with at the moment. I promise you though, and I never want you to forget that no matter what would happen, I will always love you with all my heart. Even if you don't feel the same way."  
  
That made Serena scared that Stanton was in danger. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can help you. I know we can overcome it together."  
  
"Just promise me that you will always remember that, okay?"  
  
Tears brimmed Serena's eyes and she trembled with fear. She heard Stanton say in her mind Don't be scared. It's not as bad as you think. I just don't want anything to ever separate us.  
  
She turned her head up to look at him. She stared into his deep alluring blue eyes and said," Stanton, you know how much I love you. Nothing could ever change that. Just please be careful. I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
Stanton nodded and said," I feel the same way about you. I just needed you to know that and keep in mind what I said. I don't know what the future is going to bring and I don't know how rocky the path is going to be, but Serena I need you in my life. I can't live without you. You are my reason for living, there is nothing else that would keep me alive."  
  
"I know Stanton, but I know that something is really wrong and you're really worried. Can you please tell me what it is. I need to know if something is coming."  
  
"The truth is Serena that I don't know exactly. I just have this feeling something is going to happen, and it doesn't feel good. I know that I have been very busy trying to keep things in order and watching out for everything." He paused and looked at his watch." Serena, baby, I have to go now. I'm sorry I wish I could stay. Just watch your back and everything. I don't know how long it is going to be until I see you again. Just please don't forget what I told you."  
  
Serena nodded, overcome by a wave of sudden sadness. Stanton must have felt it because he went to her and gave her a big hug and kiss. I promise I will come see you as soon as I can, he whispered into his mind. He left a picture of both of them together in her mind, and walked out the door. Silent tears streamed down her face. She felt as if doom was going to overtake the world, and she felt powerless against it. She knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. That was the last time she heard from Stanton.  
  
Then three days later, she decided to go for a walk. She had been very alert that day. She had woken up with the worst feeling ever that something bad was going to happen. She called all her friends to make sure that they were okay. Then when she knew they were fine she went to school. School had only filled her with more worry. She knew something big was going to happen soon, but she couldn't place what. She had gone home when she decided to go and stop by Maggie's house. She wanted to talk to her about her feeling, and about Jimena. In a way she had lost her best friend, because now Jimena couldn't fight with them. She had to be hidden in the dark and couldn't know anything. Because of all her daughter business, she spent a lot less time with Jimena than she had planned. She wanted to see if Maggie would let her tell Jimena about the past. When she got to Maggie's apartment, she found that no one was home. A strange, cold, and chilling wind blew around her. It filled her with a sense of dread. She decided to walk to the café 5 blocks away and get some coffee, and see Maggie in an hour. She passed the hour by writing poems about how she felt. When she finished it was very cloudy and the wind was strong. She felt scared and decided to use her mind to search the next few streets and make sure she wasn't near any danger. She didn't sense any so she left and headed outside.  
  
When she was three blocks away, she felt out with her mind again. Just as she was closing her mind, she heard a familiar voice, and felt a familiar mind. She recognized it in an instant! It was Maggie and she was looking for Jimena telepathically. She probed deeper and saw the message and withdrew from shock. Then she felt another force following Maggie and trying to find out who it was to. The wind gave a terrible gust and felt a coldness and a fear so strong filled her inside. She knew Maggie must be in trouble. She ran the remaining distance and buzzed in. She knew if Maggie was in trouble, she wouldn't be able to open the door. She probed the building and felt he struggle. She rang the buzzer of another apartment and made the lady let her in. Serena ran the steps three at a time until she got to Maggie's door. She pushed the door open with all her might and stepped inside. The scene she saw before her made her heart stop. Her knees shook violently and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Maggie lay on the floor, old and crumpled. On the other side of the room was a bunch of ashes in a pile. Serena couldn't hold back the river of tears that poured from her eyes. She crawled over to Maggie and held her hand. It took Serena 20 min to calm herself down. Then she called Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna. She told them to hurry over because it was an emergency. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they got there. Vanessa went over to Serena and sank to the floor, her tears streaming silently down her face. Catty walked over to the chair and sat down, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking violently. Tianna slowly took a few steps to Serena, tears also streaming down her face, and sat down next to her. She was trying to be strong.  
  
She tried talking, "Serena.do you.do you.", and they she stopped and just let the tears stream down her face. She hugged Serena tightly and they all cried together.  
  
After a while, Serena decided she should take charge and tell the others most of what had happened. They all sat down on chairs and Serena told them about going to see Maggie about telling Jimena and then the feeling from Maggie's house and then finally what she saw when she came in. She told them some of the information she got telekinetically, for instance that Maggie was in trouble, and she was fighting some sort of evil, but that was it. She didn't tell them about what she heard when Maggie was trying to contact that someone. She did however describe the force itself. They came to a conclusion that it had to be a regulator or maybe even the Atrox, since it was possible to fight a shadow. Serena suddenly felt desperate. She didn't know what to do. She had no answers, and she felt very vulnerable. She needed to think of someone that could give her answers. Only two people came to mind-Stanton and Chris, and she didn't know how to contact either of them.  
  
Then Catty spoke, " We have a lot to do you guys. We have to find someone with answers, decided what to do with Maggie and this apartment because I don't want to give it away and then we got to decide what the next step is going to be. "  
  
Tianna said,"I agree. I think first we should call the police and hand Maggie's body over to them. We can plan a ceremony. Then we can either call it a night and go our separate ways or stay together as well. The other plan is to stay up and figure out what to do."  
  
Vanessa spoke next, " I know you guys want to be strong, but I think we should rest for a little while and take this all in. I know I need to or else I am going to be more of a mess than I am now. I need to let all this settle and no offense, but I'd rather be by myself so I can think."  
  
Serena said," I think Vanessa is right. I need time alone too. We can meet somewhere late tomorrow and decide how to handle things from there."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I'll call the police and we can figure out a way for transportation home. "  
  
Catty called and came back," They are around the block. Do you all want to take a cab home?"  
  
"I will,"Serena and Tianna said.  
  
"I think I am going to walk, just to burn out some of my nerves okay?"  
  
"Okay," Catty said," but call me tomorrow so I can make sure everything is ok."  
  
"No problem,"Serena said.  
  
Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna left before the police came up. Serena waited for them, and explained what she knew. She told them about planning a ceremony and they said to give them a call in the next day or two.  
  
By the time Serena left, it was dark out. As she was walking, she saw Collin's van pull up to the sidewalk. He looked angry.  
  
"Serena, where have you been? I have been looking for you for the last two hours." Then he stopped dead in his tracks and his voice softened," what happened? Climb in and tell me, I'll take you home. "  
  
Serena felt numb with pain so she climbed in willingly, the silent tears streaming down her face once more. Serena told Collin all about what happened. When she got to the park about Maggie dying, he pulled over and looked at her. He took off his seatbelt, and gave her the best hug, it filled her with so much comfort. He held her there for a long time. She didn't care. She let the tears come freely, trying to release some of the pain she felt.  
  
After a few minutes, Collin let go and looked at her with pity and sadness. "Serena, I am so sorry. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now. I know it must be hard. I am here for you; I'm glad you told me instead of keeping it to yourself. I want to help you, you're not in this alone. "  
  
"Thanks Collin. It means a lot to me it really does. But there is not much you can do for me right now. I am in so much shock and pain, its unbelievable. I just want to go home so I can be alone. I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok Serena. I understand. I'll take you home. Just let me know if you need anything." Serena nodded at Collin and they drove home.  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
As Serena relived this, a wave of uninvited tears came into her eyes. She let them come and moved back to sit on a large rock behind her. Admiring the night sky and crying nonetheless. Her emotions were chaotic at the moment. *****************~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***************************************** Hey finished with ch 1. What do you think? Worth continuing? The next chapter is going to be another flashback of her meeting with Stanton. I was going to make it all one chapter, but it would have been way to long to read in one shot. Please read and review. I am not posting anymore unless I get a minimum of 5 reviews from 5 different people. Criticize anything you want. Just please don't be too harsh. I welcome suggestions and comments too! 


	2. Stanton's Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own anything..sadly, its all Lynne Ewing's.besides the storyline. Hope it keeps getting better.  
  
Everyone.I am soo sorry I haven't posted sooner. I have been so busy with schoolwork and everyone was over for thanksgiving. I will write as soon as I can I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. My apologies.  
  
(read and review!!!!)  
  
Chapter 2: Stanton's Secret  
  
Another strong and painful memory came to Serena. It was of a meeting that had taken place between her and Stanton earlier that day. Stronger tears pushed through her eyes. She blinked hoping to clear up her vision. Soon she was lost in the memory.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Serena had had another bad day in school. She failed her algebra test and orchestra practice had been a mess for her. She couldn't stand anymore so she had cut last period. She had decided to go and hang out at the park. Maybe she could gain control of herself. When she had gotten to the park, she sat on a bench and cried. Maggie was gone and would always be gone. She didn't know who to tell about who and what she heard Maggie trying to communicate to. She didn't have the answers that she needed. Jimena knew something was wrong with Vanessa, Catty, Tianna and herself. As much as Serena hated doing it, she had to lie to Jimena about it. Plus she hadn't seen Stanton and she was worried about him. She also had a feeling that he knew and could give her answers about what happened to Maggie.  
  
Sunset was arriving and she was just about to leave when someone grabbed her hand. She whipped around and found herself face to face with Stanton. Fireworks exploded in her heart. She was overcome with joy despite her previous feelings. She couldn't contain her joy at seeing him. She looked into his deep blue eyes. They had a concerned and sad look in them. She tried to go into his mind to see what was wrong, but he stopped her.  
  
"Serena," he said a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"Oh Stanton I missed you so much!," and she threw her arms around him.  
  
He pulled her closer and held her tight. She looked up into his alluring blue eyes, and he looked into he expressive green eyes. He didn't need to be a mind reader to see Serena's joy at seeing him. Their breath mingled, and they kissed. The feeling was electric for Serena. She felt a pleasant shock. His tongue traced over hers and she slipped her hand up his back pulling him closer. Finally they broke apart and looked at each other. Stanton took her hand and led her to the bench she had been sitting on previously.  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. He breathed in her sweet perfume. They looked at each other and began sharing kisses.  
  
They stopped and Serena said," Stanton, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. So much has happened and I've been so alone. I feel so lost, I don't have any of the answers I need and I don't know what to do anymore. My life has been a living hell for the past two weeks, I'm just so glad you're here now. When my world is upside down.you can make everything better for me."  
  
Stanton looked down at Serena. She had tears welling up in her eyes. His heart beat painfully. He could feel her pain and he wished he could make everything better for her and take all that pain away.  
  
"Serena, baby, I missed you too. I was dying to see you and talk to you again. It was eating me up from the inside. I'm here now so everything is going to be ok." Stanton's heart tightened with the thought of what he was going to have to tell her.  
  
Serena looked up at him with shock and despair in eyes. She pulled away from him. In an instant, she knew he had been in his mind. Anger ripped through him even though he knew it wasn't her fault for going into his mind. She had probably just wanted to see what he had been up to. He pulled her back to her, but she stood up abruptly.  
  
"I can't believe this. I trusted you. Do you know how much pain you put me through?! Do you know what you've done to me?" Tears spilled out of her eyes. "After everything we've been through, now is when I find out? You don't even have the decency to tell me? How long were you planning on keeping it from me? How much longer were you planning on hurting me like this?!"  
  
"Serena, please hear me out. Its not what you think," Stanton said trying to calm her down.  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore lies from you, Stanton"  
  
"Serena, I never meant for you to find out like this. Please just give me a chance and listen to me," he said. "I never wanted to hurt you or Maggie or your friends because I knew how much it would hurt you. Please just let me explain. I owe you an explanation, let me give it to you."  
  
"I can't trust you. Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Serena, you didn't see the whole story. I don't want to leave anything out, please give me a chance to explain what you saw. You need and want explanations. I can give you what you've been looking for. Please just listen to me."  
  
Serena looked hesitant. Stanton took her hand and pulled her to sit down on the bench.  
  
"Do you remember when we met at Planet Bang that night?"  
  
"Yes," Serena said, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Please don't cry," Stanton said wiping one of her tears with his finger.  
  
She batted his hand away and said, "Just keep going"  
  
He looked at her hoping she could see how sorry he was. "Anyway, the night before, I had met with the Atrox. He had gained human form. He had told us that he had formulated a plan that might bring down the Daughters of the Moon. He didn't tell us what the plan was though. I didn't know what he was going to do. I had no idea he was going to go to Maggie, I swear I didn't know. I don't know what happened before I was taken. I had no idea that he might go to her. I just knew it was going to be bad. That's why I went to Planet Bang. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I knew I wasn't going to be able to check on you again for awhile. That's why I told you I was going to be busy. I didn't want you to worry about me on top of looking out for yourself. If you don't believe me I could show you."  
  
"No. I just want to know what happened. I know there is more so just tell me everything while I'm giving you the chance to."  
  
He was surprised by her tone, but he continued. " I didn't find out what the plan was until the Atrox had left. I hadn't been around, so he told someone else to tell me. I went to Maggie's house and I saw you going inside. I knew what you would find. I knew you would be upset. I knew that me being there would have made things worse. I learned that you needed time when that happens when you lost Catty. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I cared about you too much to ruin everything. I was defeated. I didn't know what to do next. So I just decided to walk around. I knew you would soon need answers. I only stayed away this long to give you time. Then I was planning on telling you everything. You went into my mind before I had a chance to tell you anything."  
  
"Are you blaming this on me?" Serena asked defensively.  
  
"No of course not. I know you were just seeing what I had been doing. Just let me finish. Please," Stanton said his tone somber.  
  
Serena just glared at him so he decided to continue anyway.  
  
"Please Serena. Don't be mad at me. I swear to you that I didn't know what the plan was. Serena, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you. Don't you remember everything I said to you at Planet Bang? I had this bad feeling that something really bad was going to happen. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me and that I was being sincere."  
  
He paused to look at Serena, He was relieved to see her expression had softened. He was upset thought that she had now started crying.  
  
Stanton said," I hate seeing you hurt so much. It tears me up from the inside. I can't stand to see you hurt or cry and go through so much pain. "  
  
Serena started talking, "Stanton, the thing is, I can't trust you. You're a part of the Atrox, the force that killed Maggie. Its because I don't have Maggie anymore that I'm in this mess. Do you know how much losing Maggie hurt me? You're a part of evil. I mean, damn Stanton, you're not just a part of evil, you're high up there in position too. I mean you're the Prince of the Night for goodness sake. You're going to be the next to have the throne of the Atrox is anything were to happen to."  
  
Serena stopped dead and just looked at him, here eyes wide with shock. "Please tell me it's not true. Stanton, please tell me that what I'm thinking is not true."  
  
Stanton just looked at her, eyes somber.  
  
"Serena said," No Stanton, I hope it's not true. You don't understand even though I'm mad at you, I need you in my life. I need you to be with me. I will be lost without you. Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Stanton interrupted her," Serena, what are you talking about? You're not going to lose me. I'm right here and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'm not leaving you and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"Stanton, you don't understand. We represent two completely different forces. Now, you are the head of evil. I have to fight evil. I have to fight you. That's my duty to everyone. I have to protect them from people like you. I have to protect my world. Stanton, no matter what I can't be forced to choose between my duty and you. My duty is to be a Daughter of the Moon. If I have to make a decision between my duty and you, my heart can't have any part in it. I will be based on what I know is right."  
  
"But Serena," Stanton said," this is love and its real. You can't change the way you feel no matter what. I thought we shared something special. Now you're just going to forget about me after everything we shared? I didn't think you would let your stupid destiny get between us," Stanton finished, his anger rising.  
  
"Stanton look at me," Serena said. "We've always shared something special, and we always will. I will never forget the feelings shared between us, but I can't live my life with evil. I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Serena stood up and said, " Stanton, babe, I will always love you and I hope you know that and always remember that. Your destiny is to destroy my friends and take all hope from the world. The truth is that you're the Atrox now. If your choice is to support that then I don't think we should be together anymore." Tears were now pouring down her cheeks, but she continued talking, " I am truly sorry. You don't know how hard it was to say that and you don't know how much pain this is causing me. I will always love you baby, and I hope you remember that. I will really miss you with all my heart."  
  
After she said that she bent down, kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Stanton felt defeated. Everything Serena had said was true. He hated that she was right. He hated everything about himself. Defeated, he dissolved into a shadow and left. ~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~  
  
Serena looked at the night sky and cursed her life. Why did things always have to be like this? She looked at her watch. It was 10:00 p.m. and everyone would be wondering where she had been. She hadn't been in touch with anyone since lunch. She sighed and started walking home. She didn't happen to notice two particular dense shadows gliding through the night behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do u think? Worth continuing?? Yes? No? Corny? Good? Potential or no? Let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
BloodDevil: thanks for reviewing. Hope u liked this chapter as much as the first one.  
  
Prtychic-2007: thank you, thank you. Any criticism for this chapter? I like your stories.I've read most of them, but I think I only reviewed for 1.be patient I will review for all!!  
  
Fallen_Destiny : thank u very much. I hope u like this chapter too. I will try to update as soon as I can  
  
Jade: lol I agree with you 100%--stanton is sooo hott. I love him. I'm posting as often as I can. School has got me tied up rite now.  
  
Alexis: thank you too.it is reviews that are good such as your that keep me going.  
  
Nymbis: yea I put maggie in so it could be like the book after 10. I love your stories too.they r soo cool. Glad u liked it.please keep reviewing.  
  
Jimena: I love u chica.ur the best. Thanks for reading ma story. hehe  
  
REVIEW NOW PLEASE..hehe pretty please?  
  
***5 more reviews in order to continue*** 


	3. The Unexpected Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daughters of the Moon. The plot so far is the only thing that is my own and therefore belongs to me. Everything else is property of Lynne Ewing.

A/N: Hey I am so sorry to everyone for keep you all waiting so long. You have no idea how hectic things have been. I plan to be writing everyday so updates should be soon, as long as enough people review. I wrote this at 1 am, so if some things seem weird or misspelled I am sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Serena shivered as she walked through the quiet streets. The night had taken on a chill and she had no jacket. As much as she knew people were probably worrying about her, she didn't want to go home just yet. She looked up at the moon. There was only a sliver of it left. She sighed. She no longer felt afraid of the dark moon, but she would have preferred it be closer to being full than being new. She was still thinking about Stanton. She wished his arms were around her right now, to shelter her from the chilly air. As these thoughts came to her, silent tears began to make their way down her face. She hated it when she fought with Stanton. She loved him so much, and now she had no idea how things were going to turn out. And to be honest, it scared her.

She looked up, and with a start realized she had been walking and not paying attention to where she was going. She cursed silently. Looking around, she saw she could cut across the park and wind up a mere 2 blocks away from her house. Originally she hadn't wanted to return home, but now she had a sense of impending danger and she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything tonight so she thought it would be best to get home as soon as possible.

She hurried and walked through the park as quickly as she could. It was extremely dark and her sense of impending danger increased with every step she took. Suddenly her moon amulet glowed brightly. She tucked it under her shirt, she didn't want to draw any attention to her at the moment. She would just be glad when she was home and safe in her room.

Midway through the park, she stopped, terror seizing her heart. She felt another mind in hers, and it was unfamiliar at that. She used all her mental force to push the person out. Slowly, two dense shadows began to take human form in front of her. In a matter of seconds, Tymmie and Karyl stood in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. Tymmie's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her close.

"Goddess," he whispered to her. Serena could feel Tymmie trying to get into her mind. It took all the strength she had to block him out. Her power was strong, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold him out. Then out of nowhere, Karyl sent a burst of energy at her, and she lost her mental barrier. Within moments, Tymmie was inside her mind, soothing her and coaxing her to look into his eyes. Serena refused to do anything of the sort. She tried to push him out, but now she could feel Karyl in her mind as well. She didn't have enough power to fight them both, they were both stronger than her. Plus, she had been really distressed early and had had no time to regain her composure. While holding up a mental barrier against Tymmie and Karyl she summoned to powers of dark, from Hekate. She felt the orb around her neck pulse, and she could feel her power being summoned. Tymmie and Karyl must have noticed the change, because Tymmie gripped Serena's wrist more strongly. She let her power build and sent a powerful burst forward. Tymmie and Karyl were so close, that they both got hit.

She had hoped they would flee, but she had no such luck. The two boys were enraged and combined their powers to hit Serena, she deflected their attack, but she could feel her strength waning. She had used too much to keep them out of her mind.

Suddenly. Karyl melted into a shadow, but reappeared right behind Serena, "Hello Goddess, we have you now," he said.

As she had turned to face him a burst of energy hit Serena from the other side. Tymmie had sent it forth. She deflected the hit Karyl had sent to her, but the other one Tymmie sent at her, while her attention had been on Karyl hit her and threw her into Karyl's arms. He smiled at her, and she attempted to get out of his arms, but he held her tight. She tried to struggle free, but Karyl enjoyed her struggle and therefore let her. Tymmie walked up behind her and snickered. He grabbed the back of her neck, and Karyl let go of Serena so Tymmie could turn Serena to face him. She was trapped. She had no way to get out. Her energy was depleted, and she couldn't even try to run because Karyl stood alert right behind her. She had to try to think of something, or else...she didn't even want to think of what would happen.

She knew what to do, but suddenly she felt another mind in hers. She immediately made it blank.

_ Goddess, I have you now, just where I want you._ It was Tymmie.

_ I have no idea what you want, but I can promise you I won't do anything for you and I will fight you to the end. _Serena replied.

_ Last time I checked, you weren't in a position to be bargaining. _

_ Just tell me what you want_

_ Serena, you are dangerously beautiful, and such beauty shouldn't be wasted. I know what happened between you and Stanton earlier. What can I say, he's an idiot. He kept the truth from you for so long, knowing how much pain it would cause you. I don't see the love in that. If it were me, I would be completely honest with you and we could be happy. There would be no secrets, everything would be in the open. I can love you, even better than Stanton did or does. I mean, how do you know that he does anymore. He has no soul. He is the Atrox...he is the embodiment of evil. Serena, do you honestly think someone like that can feel. He just wants to use you, then he'll cast you aside—_

_ I don't want to listen to your nonsense. _Serena replied, she could feel her moon goddess power build.

_ Its almost the dark of the moon, goddess, I am still stronger than you. _

Serena was about to reply, when his mind seized her completely. His grip around her neck tightened and he forced her to look into his eyes. She tried to shut her eyes but it was too late. She was compelled to look into his eyes. With horror, she felt her resistance waning, but it was as if Tymmie now had control of her mind. She felt defeated. She was at a loss. Tears ran down her face, and Tymmie caught one with the tip of his finger and looked at it.

Tymmie looked back at Serena smiling. He began pulling her into his mind. She fought with all the might she could, because she knew if he got her there, she might never get back out. In the distance, she heard Karyl yell and she wondered what was happening. Out of the nowhere, a fist collided with the side of Tymmie's head and a strong hand pushed her backward forcefully. Her mind was wretched from Tymmie's and pain filled her head immediately. She fell backwards and landed painfully on her back. She winced as pain filled her body. Then the air around her went cold. She could feel an unholy power gathering at her rescuer. The amount of power in the air terrified her. She had a feeling she knew who had rescued her, but she couldn't see through the darkness. Without warning the air crackled and the ground shook as the unholy power was released into the night.

Next thing she knew, she was being scooped up into someone's arms. She look up and saw Stanton staring down at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She was overcome with a sudden wave of sadness. She longed for Stanton. She looked away. As much as she hated it, Tymmie's words about Stanton came back to her.

Stanton's angry words jarred her to her senses, "You would really believe Tymmie over me, Serena? After all we've been through. I came back and saved you tonight, doesn't that show you I still care."

Serena fought the tears in her eyes, her voice shaky she said, Stanton, I can get home fine on my own."

Stanton's reply came quickly and anger filled his voice," Yea, you know, Serena, it really looked like you were doing a fine job of things when I came."

"I can get home from here," she replied quietly.

Stanton ignored her, and continued on the way to her house. Serena looked down and closed her eyes, letting the tears that had welled up at the sight of Stanton roll slowly down her face. Abruptly, Stanton stopped, and Serena opened her eyes, they were in front of her house. Stanton leaned back and dissolved. They floated up to Serena's bedroom, and Stanton set her down gently on her bed. He looked at her and noticed her face was tear-stained.

"Serena, are you ok? Did Tymmie and Karyl hurt you," Stanton asked, concern replacing his previous anger.

"I'm just bruised, I'll be fine..." her voice trailed off. Then abruptly she asked," Why did you come tonight? You didn't have to save me. I'm not the type that needs to be saved or protected."

Stanton's shocked reply came after a moment," Serena, I thought you would be glad I helped you. I didn't want them to just use you. You are worth so much more than that, and—"

Serena cut him off, with anger in her voice," It hurt you know, everything that happened today it hurt me. And then seeing you again, brought back all the hurt I had been trying to push away. I don't want to live my life like this. I lost my best friend in a way, and she doesn't even know it. I have to constantly lie to her and go behind my back, and that hurts. I had been looking forward to seeing you and being with you because I know you understood, and now...now I've lost you too, and that hurts even more."

"Serena, you haven't lost me. Despite what you may think, I love you and always will. Tymmie was right, I am the embodiment of evil, but I have never lost my love for you. I've always kept it safe inside me. He was also right in saying I have a lot to gain by just using you, but that's not what I plan on doing. I love you too much, " Stanton said softly.

"That's all nice, but its your destiny. To use me is the whole point. You don't honestly plan to live you life and not use me at all. I'm the key, you need me to carry out your destiny. If not, that defeats the whole purpose of the Atrox."

"Damnit Serena! I am in love with you—"

Steps sounded on the stairs outside of Serena's room.

"Stanton just leave and stay out of my life. I can't do this with you always there. I can't let go. My brother is coming so just leave," Serena hissed.

"Stanton gave up and dissolved, floating out the window.

Serena's bedroom door opened and Collin burst in, followed by Catty, Jimena, Tianna, and Vanessa.

"Serena! Where have you been? DO you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Collin yelled.

Serena just looked at the group in her room. Her brother looked angry and worried. Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa looked concerned. Serena looked at her best friend and her heart broke as she looked at her. Jimena had tears in her eyes and worry was written all over her face. All Serena could manage to say was, "I'm sorry."

Collin's expression softened slightly, but he only looked at her and walked out of the room. Her friends made their way to her bed. She smiled at them weakly.

"We missed you at school last period. Then no one knew where you were. At 9 o'clock we got really worried and got together with Collin. We were just about to go out and look for you when we heard movement up here," Catty said.

"I'm sorry you guys. I hadn't meant to worry you. I just had a really bad day so I had needed time to think, "Serena replied, and technically it wasn't a lie.

"you needed that many hours to think? You know you could have called so we wouldn't have worried," Jimena replied curtly.

"Jimena, I really didn't mean to worry you. I lost track of time," Serena said softly.

"And let me guess...you're covered in dirt and bruised because you lost track of time too, right, "Jimena said angrily.

Serena sighed, "I had an unfortunate run-in with a homeless man in the park. I had gone through there to get home because I had made a wrong turn."

Jimena looked skeptical and instead of replying, jus looked at Serena. After a moment she said, "I'll see you tomorrow" and she left the room. There was a solemn silence in the room and a few minutes later Serena saw Collin and Jimena get into the utility van and drive away.

"Serena, what were you doing that took so long?" Vanessa asked.

"I really didn't lie to Jimena. I had cut last period just o think. While I was thinking though Stanton came to me and we had a fight and I broke up with him—"

Tianna cut Serena off," What did he do? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Serena replied," I don't want to talk about it right now. But I went to the beach for a few hours and I took a wrong turn on the way home, so I cut into the park. I ran into Tymmie and Karyl there, they had been following me. I wasn't ready for a fight and I barely had any energy. Stanton happened to show up and saved me. He brought me here. Then I made him leave just as you all came in."

"You're really lucky Stanton found you, "Tianna said.

Serena didn't want to hear anything like that, "I didn't need his help. I could have done it on my own. I really don't want to him again. He hurt me too much."

"I'm sorry," Tianna whispered.

Serena looked up. All 3 girls looked at her with concern in their eyes. Serena sighed. She needed to be alone and get some sleep before she snapped and someone else.

"It's ok," Serena said, "I just need some sleep right now."

The girls nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, Catty said.

Serena nodded and the girls left. She saw them pile into Vanessa's car. The engine rumbled and music broke the silence. The music faded and moments later she couldn't hear it anymore.

Serena took a quick shower to wash the dirt off her. She then changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. Collin still wasn't home, but she knew he would be home soon. She knew she should wait up and apologize to him, but she was exhausted. She resolved to talk to him first thing the next morning. With that she turned off her light and pulled her comforter over her. Sleep took her instantly. Even when Stanton returned later to check on her, she didn't stir. Stanton stood over her, his expression full of sadness. He bent over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

_ Serena, I love you now and always will. I just wish you would believe me. I promise, I'll never leave you, _Stanton said into her mind.

With that, Serena stirred and turned her head towards the wall. Stanton dissolved into a shadow and left her room, sadness filling his heart.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great. I had to get back into the swing of things, and when I started writing this I had no idea what was going to happen. Next chapter should be better and I'm really sorry if this one wasn't as great as you hoped.

PLEASE REVIEW...TELL ME WHAT TO IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU LIKE...I would like to reach a total of 22 reviews before I go on, but I don't want to be demanding. I promise to be back soon, and as long as I get some reviews, you will have a new chapter shortly.


	4. The end of a chapter, or it is

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon, though it would be awesome if I did._**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING ON**. Ok well I mainly want to apologize for it taking this long. I miss writing. I got so busy with school this year. I have not had a break. Even during vacation I'm swamped. **I AM SO SO SORRY.** Please all forgive me? Now, I love this story, and I've also been hesitant because I don't want to ruin it. I fear it will be ruined because this January I fell while on a ski trip…I wound up hurting my back and hitting my head. Blah. Well they put me on this really uncomfortable board and took me to the hospital in the ambulance. It was a half hour ride on this uncomfortable board that was hurting the bruise on the back of my head. Well they took tests and let me go. I had a concussion and hurt my back right around my spine but not on it. So over a month later I am here telling you my back still hurts. And guess what…I have post concussion syndrome. It's hard for me to still remember things and focus and concentrate. As a result of this my schoolwork has slid and my writing is all messed up. To me it doesn't seem as good as it did before. So let me apologize beforehand if it is not up to par. Sorry  Now that I've taken up your time with this long author's note.

_You can skip this if you want…It is a thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter_

**Catty Turner**: I am glad that you like my story. Thanks. And I am taking your advice about the review quota. You're right its not fair. I do love writing and I know there aren't many DOTM fans. I've seen the quota in other places so I was just trying it out. I don't usually like to update though unless I get some sort of feedback because that's what lets me know to keep going and helps me out. Just like yours did. Thanks and sorry if the quota annoyed you.

**SwtCandyM03:** I appreciate your comment. Again I am sorry that I have taken so long to write. Please read the author note if you haven't because it explains it most of it.

**FHChick**: I am thrilled that this is one of your favorite fics. As the writer of this it feels extremely good to know my work is admired by people. And I am sorry for not updating sooner. I really am…read the author note for an explanation.

_a/n: I just started the review thing at the beginning so to the people who have reviewed before: I appreciate your comments and I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long._

I will update more regularly because even I hate when I find good stories and they aren't updated in forever…I don't want to do that to you guys.

* * *

**_Chapter 4: the end of a chapter...or is it_**

A week had gone by since Serena had broken things off with Stanton, but that didn't change the fact that he was constantly on her mind.

"Serena, you haven't gone out with us in over a week. How about you come to Planet Bang with us tonight? I promise you'll have fun," Tianna said to her.

Catty came up to her side and whispered to her, "Do this for your sake and for Jimena's sake. She knows something is wrong, but she's giving you space. She wants to have fun and you usually do, she's starting to worry about you."

Serena really wasn't in the mood to party or anything like that. Her heart just wasn't into it anymore. She felt as if she was slowly losing a whole chapter of her life, one that had become her whole life. With Maggie gone, and her best friend no longer being a Daughter, and then Stanton and her not being together anymore…she slowly felt as if the chapter of its life was closing and she didn't want that.

"Earth to Serena," Catty called to her looking worried.

Serena was startled back to reality. She didn't want Jimena to worry about her, and it really wasn't fair to push Jimena away just because she couldn't talk about these things with her anymore. Serena sighed, "OK. I'll go with you guys tonight. I need to have some fun and I'm so ready to party."

Vanessa heard the fakeness in her voice and looked at Serena strangely, "I'll pick you up at eight."

Serena nodded and then left her friends and headed for home. She needed to catch up on some homework that she was falling behind on before she went out. A horn beeped beside her and she jumped. She peered into the window, it was Jimena.

"Chica, do you need a ride home? I'm headed over that way anyway," Jimena called out through the passenger side window.

Serena nodded and got into the car. She missed riding in the car with Jimena and recalling all the adventures they had had. She missed her and all her friends driving around in Jimena's car all primped and ready for action.

The ride to Serena's house had been short and silent. The radio had been playing and Jimena looked deep in thought. Serena had no idea what to say, and the awkwardness in the car tore at her heart. When the car was parked in the driveway both girls walked into the house and Serena ran up to her bedroom. She heard Jimena and her brother talking and a few seconds after Jimena opened the door.

"You and I need to talk," Jimena said to her seriously while making herself comfortable on Serena's bed.

Serena looked at her friend solemnly thinking of all the things she was about to have to make excuses for. She hated lying to Jimena. She nodded anyway signaling Jimena to continue.

"Chica, you have been acting really strange, and you seem so out of things. Worst of all I have no idea what's going on with you because you haven't told me anything. I get the feeling Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa know more about what's going on than I do, and that hurts. I've been giving you your space and hoping you would come to me on your own, but I can't take seeing you like this. Tell me, que pasa chica?"

Serena held back tears and looked up at her friend, "Jimena, I'm so sorry. It's just that everything is off. Ever since Stanton left..I miss him so much, " Serena paused letting the tears fall, "I feel so lost and alone. I wish I still had him. I love him so much still."

Jimena looked at her intently sensing that there was more to the story than Serena was letting on. When Serena didn't continue though, Jimena didn't press her for more information. "Serena, I know you love him a lot, maybe even more than I love Stanton, I don't know how much exactly, but I do know that he means almost everything to you, even now that he's gone," Jimena sighed, "But, I also know that there's more to the story than what you're saying. I won't press you, I want you to tell me when you're ready to. I know that you're having trouble understanding with it, so I won't make you tell me. Just know, that you're my best friend, and I'm here whenever you need to talk or anything. If you need a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me."

Serena looked at her friend with appreciation. She loved Jimena for not making her talk and having to come up with more lies. She was glad she had a best friend that understood. She loved Jimena for that, and knew that even their destinies wouldn't keep them apart. She got up and hugged Jimena tightly.

"Everything will turn ok fine in the end," Jimena told her, "It'll get better, and I promise I'll be here for the whole ride."

"Jimena, you're the best," Serena said at a loss for words.

Jimena looked at her, "Now you need to go shower and clean up, we have a party to go to tonight and some heads to turn. I hope you don't mind if I raid your closet and shower here."

"No problem, I won't be long," Serena told her while wiping her eyes and walking to the bathroom.

xxx

Three hours later both Jimena and Serena were admiring themselves in the mirror. Serena let her red curls fall gently down her shoulder. She had in big silver hoop earrings. She was wearing a short, red, clingy dress with high red heels. Her green eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and she had dabbed glitter all over her body. Jimena was wearing a jean skirt that hugged her hips and a black halter top that showed off her tan stomach. She was wearing black boots up to her knees plus some earrings. She also had black eyeliner and glitter on with a bright lip gloss while he hair was in loose waves. They both would be drawing a great deal of attention.

Both Jimena and Serena walked downstairs arm in arm. Serena vowed to have some fun tonight. She really needed it. Collin was at a class and would meet the both of them at Planet Bang. Jimena had called Vanessa and told them that she had crashed with Serena and that Jimena would drive the both of them there. They both got in the car and headed on out to Planet Bang.

In the car ride Jimena began talking to Serena again," You know chica, I think there's something going on with me. Something is happening with me. I'm not exactly scared, but its weird."

Serena's heart hammered hoping that it was nothing to do with the Atrox. "What's going on?"

"Well, you're going to think I'm loca, but ever since about a week and a half ago, I get these strange pictures in my head. It's like they are some long lost memories that I never even knew I had…from a former life. I feel like I have the duty to fight evil. They're spelling out some sort of story, and I feel like it is going to decide a lot of things for me. I feel things around me, like when people are sad or worried or hiding things from me. It's really strange. How do you go out and fight evil though?"

Serena gaped at Jimena. To her it seemed as if somehow Jimena was being reconnected to her world. She was feeling things, and having strange memories. She was talking about fighting evil and remembering things. She felt her heart swell. She wanted Jimena back so badly. "Well, I don't get a bad feeling about the dreams and it doesn't seem like you're worried about them. I promise I'll help you get to the bottom of this though."

Jimena nodded and pulled into a parking space across the street from Plant Bang, "Let's go."

(_a/n: thought about ending it here, but then it would have been a boring chapter…so the story goes on…)_

They spotted Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty already in line. They were with Michael and Derek.

"Hey you guys," Serena greeted them," Aren't you two performing tonight?" she asked Vanessa and Michael.

"Not until later," Michael said to her.

The line moved pretty quickly and they were inside in about ten minutes. Vanessa and Michael started dancing together and so did Derek and Tianna. That left Jimena, Serena, and Catty to dance in the middle together. Their bodies moved slowly with the beat. They put their hands in the air and let the music take them away. Serena let the notes wash over her and lift her up. All of sudden though someone tapped her shoulder. She saw Catty looking at her with a boy standing next to her. It was Kyle who now went to Turney but had gone to La Brea.

"Hey Kyle," Serena said to him. He and Catty were holding hands.

"Kyle said he was going to try and come today but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it," Catty explained.

_Are you guys going out_? Serena asked Catty telepathically.

Catty shook her head and she looked a bit disappointed.

Kyle pulled on her hand though and they both started dancing together. They eventually both went off together to get a drink and her and Jimena were there still dancing. A few minutes later though, Collin arrived.

"Hey sis, how you feeling," he asked her, obviously relieved to see her partying.

"I'm ok," she said to him.

Serena knew Jimena wouldn't go off with Collin, but she felt intrusive being the only single one between them "I'm going to go grab a drink," she told them, "I'll catch you guys later."

She hurriedly left them and went to get a drink. She was the only one out of all her friends who was without a guy. It wasn't that she was desperate to just be with any guys, she was desperate to be with the one that she loved. She took her drink and stood around the floor watching other people dance. She suddenly felt eyes on her, and the air filled with a familiar scent of the night. Her heart started beating quickly. She turned around and saw Stanton looking at her sadly. They both looked at each other for a few minutes and Serena's heart filled with longing and anticipation. She missed him so much. She mentally slapped herself. She could not miss him. He was evil. She couldn't be with him. She felt someone moving around the outside of her mind. She didn't want Stanton to be anywhere near there. She sent a small burst of energy at him to send him the picture. He was hit with it and looked startled. He looked bewildered sending her a look saying _What was that for?_ He stood straight and walked out the club. Serena followed after him. She needed to yell at him, even if he had only just been peeking.

When Serena got outside, Stanton was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly had a strange feeling that she was being watched. It made her uneasy and she was all too suddenly aware that it probably had not been Stanton in her mind and she had only assumed it was.

* * *

What do you think? Is the writing a lot worse? Corny chapter? Ahh tell me what you think ok? I'll post as soon as I can, but I'm working on two other fics and a book or two that I'm writing in order to get published. Then again I also am writing poems that I'm putting on fictionpress. So I'll get the next chapter to you asap..

btw...for your info..i've read all 12 books. i know what happens..spoilers if you haven't read them. since i started this one after the second one...im incorporating the major thaings that happened over that time span into the this story in my own way..i kno those parts won't belong to me. Jimena's situation for the weird things is not mine...and Catty and Kyle is not mine...the way i portray the situation is mine but i didn't come up with those ideas.


End file.
